


Velvet Ninja

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Gen, baby!Leo, bunny!Leo, who can't speak proper nor say RRR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ears are too big and floppy for a rat, his body too furry and dark to be a turtle. This means a very serious question must be asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Ninja

“Dada,” the little one says, paws tugging on Splinter’s robes. 

He gently pulls him closer and hums in answer, tilting his head down to nuzzle. His son giggles at the way their whiskers brush against the other. Splinter watches his pink nose twitch and wiggle, in that odd way his own have stopped doing.

“Yes, Leonardo?”

Leo smiles brightly at him. His eyes are bright blue against the black fur, big teeth showing before the smile drops. He shuffles closer, tugging on one drooping ear.

“Why’s- why’s the othe’s not me?” 

The words are hard for his little ones. Splinter knows this, but he was not quite prepared for them to still have such an impact. He sighs and pulls Leonardo into his lap. He gently nudges the little paw away from the ear. 

Of course his son would ask this. They have grown bright so quick, all of them, and Leonardo had been wearing a confused frown on his face since Splinter brought back the small mirror, the one that shows Leonardo is not a turtle, nor a rat.

“You wonder why the others do not look like you?” he gently asks to be sure. He receives a shy nod, eyes flickering up to meet his before they drop again. 

Splinter considers carefully.

“None of you look identical,” he says. He combs through the black tuft on Leo’s head, claws picking away the remains of torn paper from the odd game they played before. “And you all share traits. You all have tails. You and Michelangelo both have blue eyes- you and Donatello have the same front teeth.” Leo giggles as Splinter nudges his chin. “While you and Raphael tend to gain the same scars.” 

“B-But-”

“But,” Splinter gently interrupts, making sure Leo is meeting his eyes, “you wonder why you do not look like me, despite having fur.”

Leonardo nods. He is biting his bottom lip, eyes large. Leo is not much of a crier, but at this point he is quite close to one of his anxiety attacks. Splinter rubs one furry cheek.

“I am a rat,” he says. “You are a rabbit. Rabbits are very different from both rats and turtles. It is not a bad thing.”

The nervous expression smoothes out, before it wrinkles into a frown. The little nose twitches once more.

“What’s a… a wabbit?” 

Splinter chuckles. 

“I shall find you all a book of each animal,” he tells Leo, “and you shall use it to learn how to read. Then you will know what a rabbit is. You are all special, Leonardo. And you are all brothers as much as you are my sons. You have no need to worry about your appearance.”

Leonardo giggles, worries momentarily forgotten.

“Ap’ance.”

Splinter’s whiskers twitch as he let’s out an amused hum. He ruffles the fur, smooth as velvet and as fluffy as any cloud. 

“Yes,” he says, “appearance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from when Stacks said "AND WE WERE GOING TO USE BUNNIES". so Leo is a fluffy, floppy eared bunny. I might write more of him being teenager/adult :D maybe  
> sobs bby leo with too big front teeth tho


End file.
